


That's Not Ketchup... (5 Times Stiles Squeams at the Sight of Blood and 1 Time He Doesn't)

by veinsofblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Humor, Stiles is squeamish, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinsofblue/pseuds/veinsofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh god, is that blood? Please tell me that’s <i>not</i> blood." Cried Stiles.</p><p>“It’s not?” Scott shrugged.</p><p>“Oh my god!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Ketchup... (5 Times Stiles Squeams at the Sight of Blood and 1 Time He Doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should rectify the fact that there aren't many fanfics (that I remember reading) about Stiles being squeamish. 
> 
> *Editted and god, my writing skills were _sooo_ bad.

**-**

**[1]**

"Oh god, is that blood? Please tell me that’s _not_ blood." Cried Stiles.

“It’s not?” Scott shrugged.

“Oh my god!”

“Dude, it’s alright! I’ll heal. Remember? Werewolf powers?”

Stiles was not amused.

“Look, it’s already healing—sort of?.” Scott smiled as he shoved his bloody arm right in Stiles' face.

“Noo, just no! Scott no, please for the love of all that’s good—no!”

Scott pulled his arm back with a sad face.

'I’m doomed' thought Stiles.

**-**

**[2]**

"Ouch." Erica said, matter of factly.

“Ouch? Ouch?! That’s _all_ you have to say?!”

Stiles eyes were wide with disbelief.

“You got mauled and all you have to say is ouch?”

Erica arched her eyebrow.

_Fuckin’ werewolves!_

“It’s just a few scratches, besides, _I’m_ the one that got hurt, not _you_.”

“Few scratches?! Try streams—no, rivers of blood flowing down your leather clad arms!”

“When did you become Shakespeare?”

“That’s hardly Shakespeare you heathen! A-anyways, when are you going to _stop freakin’ bleeding_? Where’s your werewolf healing mojo?!”

“You know Stiles, I can’t just _activate_ my ‘werewolf healing mojo’ as you put it, but this is interesting to know.”

“Know? Know what?” His eyes grew a bit wider.

Erica grinned, walking closer to Stiles and then pretended to pounce on him.

He shrieked.

“I hate you!”

Erica merely laughed.

**-**

**[3]**

“Stiles, get me more bandages.”

“…”

“Stiles? Hellooo? Don’t just stand there like an idiot.” Lydia huffed.

“S-sorry. There’s just so much blood and Allison’s bleeding and are you bleeding too?” Stiles rambled.

“Stiles! Bandages now!”

Quickly, he deposited the rest of the bandages onto Lydia’s lap and tried to leave before he was traumatized any further.

“Stiles, hold Allison’s arm straight out so I can wrap it.”

Unfortunately for Stiles, Allison was out for the count and her arm was bleeding from a rather large cut.

“Me? Are you sure I should do it? Uh, I’m sure someone else, anyone actually, is more qualified than I am ahahah...”

“Stiles, I wouldn't have asked you if there _was_ someone else nearby.”

“Jeez, thanks.” He said dryly.

“Now get over here.”

He moved and crouched between Allison and Lydia, holding Allison’s arm out in a floppy grip by the wrist where importantly, there was no blood.

“For god’s sake Stiles!” Lydia swore.

But thankfully she didn't make him do anything else. Allison woke up then, just in time to see Lydia finish wrapping her arm and Stiles' face which had turned pale.

“Wow, you look like you were the one who lost blood and not me.” She joked.

“Hahaha...” Stiles laughed weakly.

**-**

**[4]**

Derek was propped up against the wall, his abdomen drenched in blood.

“Dude, is that your rib?”

Stiles couldn't help but just _stare_ at the blood and maybe rib.

“I’ll be fine. Just give me a few minutes.” Derek grunted.

“No way man! You’re _not_ fine! You’re the bleeding opposite of fine! In fact, you’re bleeding to death! Where the fuck are your betas?! What the fuck a–”

“Stiles! Calm down!” Derek near shouted. “I’m just bleeding…a lot.”

“You are losing blood by the gallon and _dying_!” Stiles yelled.

His eyes twitched once, rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Derek groaned

**-**

**[5]**

Isaac and Boyd were ‘werewolved’ out and going at each other for a “training session” as Derek called it. Stiles had rolled his eyes at that and then proceeded to ignore them.

All of a sudden, something splashed on his face and he jumped up in surprise.

“Whoa! Hey, could you guys leave the human alone dur-”

His voice faded away after he caught sight of Boyd bleeding and Isaac’s bloody claws. Which reminded him of the wet, yet warm substance on his cheek.

Stiles reached up and was about to wipe it off when Isaac spoke up. “Stiles, I don’t think you want to–”

But curiosity won over and too late anyways.

“–do that.”

When he brought his hand down, his fingers were smeared with red and yep, he regretted it.

“...”

“…it’s paint? Possibly ketchup?” Isaac tried.

Stiles glared at him and then puked.

**-**

**[+1]**

They were all running through the woods when suddenly Scott stopped and sniffed the air.

“Are you bleeding Stiles?”

"What? No? I don’t think s–"

Stiles paused when he pressed his hand over his left forearm and pulled it away to see blood.

Everyone stilled as Stiles looked at his now bloody hand.

"Oh…apparently I am." And then licked his arm.

"Uh Stiles…you’re bleeding and you just licked your blood?"

"Yeah?"

"And you didn't freak out or puke?"

Stiles gave them a confused look.

"Why would I do either of those?"

"Because you _freak out_ about blood?!"

"…it’s not the same with my blood?" He said sheepishly.

"And you’re not supposed to actually bring that up! That’s just rude."

"…wow."

"Hey Stiles." Erica said with a smirk.

"Noooo!"

**-**

**(END.)**


End file.
